


Then he came along

by elonicabyss



Series: Keith and Lotor [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elonicabyss/pseuds/elonicabyss
Summary: Keith is known to act on his instinct. Sometimes it gets him in trouble. Sometimes, it gets him exactly what he wanted in the first place.





	Then he came along

They had just gotten back from a tough mission. 

Zarkon had discovered Lotors alliance with the Voltron Coalition. And he was not happy. He demanded an audience with Lotor. 

It didn't end well. 

Lotor stood in the control room with a dead look in his eye. Lifeless, almost. 

The man had faced Zarkon himself. His father who had disowned him. How could he not be a bit unnerved?

Keith was not one to place affection in others. He cared for his team, especially Shiro, but he just wasn't very good at showing it. If any of them had been in serious danger, and he had been able to see them once they were safe, he had no real way of showing them how relieved he was they were okay, besides maybe an encouraging smile and pat on the back. He just wasn't like that. 

Then Lotor came along. 

The cunning, calculated Lotor, who thought through every single thing he did. 

The man who, in some cases, got himself into trouble. 

When he had faced his father, his communications had been cut off from the others. Even the blade. They were all there to back him up when things inevitably went south. 

Somehow, he had made it out alive, albeit silent, not telling anyone what had transpired. 

This had happened before, him barely escaping a mission with his life. Months ago. Keith had cared for him then, and he cared for him now. His concern for his safety only deepened with every passing moment that he grew closer to the man. 

His concern was so powerful, that the relief he had felt when he found Lotor was safe, was unimaginable. 

So much so, that he could not control where his legs took him. Which was, unsurprisingly, straight to the dead eyed man. 

However, Keith's relief was so great, that a simple reuniting embrace would not suffice. No, this called for something much more effective in telling Lotor how glad he was that he was safe. 

Therefor, Keith walked straight up to the man and kissed him. 

In front of his entire team. 

Lotors lips were surprisingly soft, and tasted vaguely like sugar. The close vicinity of the two made Keith's heart race quickly, beating like a hummingbirds. 

It took Keith an entire second to realize what the hell he'd done before he pulled away like he'd been zapped. 

It seemed that Keith's lips was all it took to pull Lotor out of his daze. 

He stared down at the now mortified man in absolute astonishment. 

Keith wiped his lips, and continued standing there in horror. Damn his stupid brain, making him act on instinct without ever thinking things through-

"Mmph!"

Keith stumbled back as those same lips he had kissed earlier pressed back against his own. 

He was unable to stop the heat spreading throughout his whole body, flaming his cheeks, and settling in his chest. He placed his hands on lotors shoulders to steady himself, barely able to control himself from letting a whimper fall from his lips. 

Lotor ignored the presence of the people around him, their eyes burning a whole in his back. He simply grabbed Keith's hips and pulled the man close like he had been wanting to for months. 

Lotor was not an affectionate man. He had cared for people over his lifetime, sure. But he refused to let himself have feelings for anyone ever again. 

Then Keith came along.


End file.
